Cepat Sembuh, Naruto
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Naruto terkena suatu penyakit yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Sakura sebagai sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya selalu berharap agar naruto sembuh. Sebuah fic dari kisah nyata. RnR please...


Aku berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan cukup cepat. Jantungku terasa lebih cepat lagi degupannya. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahku yang menggambarkan kecemasan. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku dan terus melihat ruangan yang berada di kanan-kiriku. Berharap agar aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang ku kenal. Piala yang sedari tadi kupegang menjadi tak berarti lagi jika aku sudah memasuki rumah sakit ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku menghentikan langkahku karena melihat orang-orang yang sangat ku kenal di luar kepalaku. Aku berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"Oba-san, Naruto ga apa-apa kan?" aku tersenyum sebisaku. Seorang wanita yang terlihat masih cukup muda dan cantik berdiri dan memelukku.

"Aku tidak tau, Sakura! Aku juga berharap seperti itu!" Kushina-ba semakin memelukku dengan erat. Ingin rasanya air mata yang ku tahan sedari tadi keluar, tapi aku tidak ingin semua orang semakin cemas karena tangisanku. Aku menarik napas dalam dan berharap agar semua baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Cepat Sembuh, Naruto<strong>

**Desclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Cepat Sembuh, Naruto milik Seina Hanagata, FFn punya yang buat.

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Friendship dan General mungkin. Kalo kalian nemuin genre yang pas buat fic ini, PM aku atau review ya!

**Warning:** OOC, aneh, abal, ga jelas, dll. Don't like don't read.

Sakura itu sepupunya Naruto dan dia tinggal sama keluarga Naruto.

**Summary:** Naruto terkena suatu penyakit yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Sakura sebagai sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya selalu berharap agar naruto sembuh. Sebuah fic dari kisah nyata. RnR please...

**It's dedicate for my cousin and best friend, Rokuta Hanagata/Rony Kurniawan Pratama. Wish that you can be coming through.**

* * *

><p>_Beberapa hari sebelum Naruto masuk rumah sakit_<p>

"Naruto, kamu kenapa mimisan?" aku sangat bingung saat melihat cairan merah kental itu keluar dari hidung Naruto. Tersadar akan hal itu, Naruto memegang hidungnya dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia juga kaget karena ia bisa seperti itu.

"Kamu baca hentai ya makanya sampai begitu?" aku asal menebak sambil mengambil tisu dari dalam tasku.

"Aku ga pernah baca hentai kok!" kata Naruto jujur sambil menerima tisu dari ku dan menyumpalkan tisu itu di hidungnya.

"Hmmpphh..." aku berusaha menahan tawaku karena melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Jangan ketawa!" Naruto terlihat kesal karena aku hampir saja tertawa. Aku menutup mulutku dan menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terlihat sedikit terhuyung.

"Naruto!" aku menjerit sambil berusaha memeganginya agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Sakura, kita langsung pulang ya!" suara Naruto terdengar cukup pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajah Naruto kini terlihat sangat pucat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu mimisan dan pasti setelah itu terhuyung seakan-akan ingin pingsan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha membuang pikiran itu. Naruto hanya kelelahan. Ya, tak ada yang lain. Setelah istirahat sebentar, ia pasti sembuh.

.

Saat malam tiba, suhu tubuh Naruto meningkat dan wajahnya semakin memucat bagaikan mayat yang masih hidup. Tentu saja karena itu Naruto menjadi tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Padahal saat ini Naruto harus mengikuti lomba bersama denganku.

"Jadi Naruto tidak bisa ikut?" Kakashi-sensei menatapku setelah membaca surat izin yang dibuat oleh Kushina-ba. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, apa bisa kamu mengikuti lomba ini sendiri?" lagi-lagi ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Ya, bukan masalah kok! Aku sudah banyak berlatih di rumah!" aku tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas yang secara ga langsung di berikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Kakashi-sensei mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu! Ayo, Sakura!" Kakashi-sensei melangkah keluar diikuti olehku di belakangnya.

Kakashi-sensei mengantarku dengan mobil jeepnya yang terlihat cukup tua dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Jujur saja aku sangat panik karena hal itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat perlombaan. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam jika naik angkutan umum, tapi aku dan Kakashi-sensei hanya membutuhkan waktu belasan menit. Sarap!

Para peserta lomba terlihat sedang melatih kemampuan menggambarnya. Ya, ini adalah lomba menggambar manga. Seharusnya aku dan Naruto yang mewakili sekolah kami, tapi kini aku hanya sendiri karena Naruto sedang sakit. Pokoknya, aku harus menang. Jika aku menang, piala itu akan kupamerkan ke Naruto. Agar ia tau kalau kemampuan menggambarku lebih hebat dari pada dia.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu. Kini langit sudah terlihat cukup gelap dan sudah saatnya mendengarkan hasil dari usahaku. Jujur saja aku cukup minder dengan pewarnaan yang sangat bagus dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Aku memang bisa menggambar dengan baik, tapi tidak untuk pewarnaan. Sedangkan Naruto penggambarannya cukup buruk, tapi pewarnaannya sangat bagus. Itulah sebabnya aku dan dia seharusnya tidak dipisahkan seperti ini.

"Juara ke tiga dari sekolah Konoha National High School!" aku mulai deg-degan karena itu adalah sekolah elite seKonoha. Sedangkan sekolah ku Konoha High School hanyalah biasa.

"Juara ke dua dari sekolah Konoha High School!" aku terkejut. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku berhasil! Akan ku tunjukkan pialanya ke Naruto. Aku berlari ke atas panggung untuk mengambil hadiah dari usahaku dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Walaupun aku bukan yang pertama, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi juara dan membuat bangga sekolahku.

.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku terduduk lemas saat turun dari panggung. Piala yang kubawa dengan perasaan bahagia tadi, kini sudah menjadi tak berarti lagi. Sebuah pesan dari Kushina-ba yang sangat singkat cukup membuatku terkejut. Tepat saat aku baru saja ingin kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan riang gembira menunjukkan piala ini.

_From: Kushina-ba_

_Naruto keadaannya memburuk dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kalau kamu sudah pulang, lebih baik ke rumah sakit dulu karena di rumah tak ada siapapun. Tempat mu berlomba dekat dengan Konoha Hospital Center kan?_

Aku masih tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pesan dari Kushina-ba. Aku masih menggenggam hp ku dengan lemas. Setelah menarik napas, aku membalas pesan itu.

_From: Sakura_

_Iya, aku akan kesana sekarang._

.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tempat Naruto berada. Semua yang ada di sana langsung berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan penjelasaanya.

"Naruto sudah bisa di pindahkan ke kamar biasa. Ia harus di rawat sampai keadaannya membaik!" kata dokter yang di name tagnya tertulis . semua mengangguk dengan yakin. Tak lama, Naruto keluar dari UGD dengan ranjang dorong dengan selang infus dan transfusi darah di tangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihatku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan menunjukkan piala itu sambil terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku menemani Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang dengan lemah. Tubuhnya masih tetap memucat. Ia di tempatkan di kamar VIP agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan berharap agar ia cepat sembuh. Kushina-ba dan Minato-ji sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari itu tentang penyakit yang di derita Naruto.

_Jduk!_

"Ittai..." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan ku.

"Nande..." lanjut Naruto masih memegang kepalanya.

"Lihat, aku juara 2 kan? Aku jauh lebih hebat darimu!" aku menunjukkan piala yang dari tadi kubawa. Naruto melihat piala itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kalau aku ikut, apa aku bisa menang?" Naruto masih terus melihat piala itu.

"Ga mungkin! Hahaha..." tawaku lepas. Tapi, tidak bisa selepas seperti biasanya. Aku mencoba menghibur Naruto dengan cara ini.

"Haha... benar, aku ga mungkin bisa ngalahin kamu!" Naruto tersenyum miris. Bukan! Bukan ini yang kumaksud. Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto.

"E-eh, bercanda kok! Udah, ga perlu di pikirin!" aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Tapi benar kok, aku selalu di bawah kamu kan? Baik di dunia maya maupun nyata. Di FFn, kamu lebih hebat dari padaku. Di manapun juga kau selalu lebih baik!" Naruto terlihat sedikit murung. Tunggu, kearah mana pembicaraan ini? Apa maksudnya? Aku masih terdiam dan menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sakura, kau bawa netbook?" Naruto melihatku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ku tebak. Aku mengangguk dengan yakin dan mengeluarkan netbook berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan Acer Aspire One di depannya dan memberikan netbook itu ke Naruto.

"Ga ada Wi-Fi, Nar!" aku celingukan sambil mencari tulisan Free Hotspot Area.

"Siapa juga yang mau internetan?" Naruto menyalakan netbookku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan melihatnya saja.

"Sakura, bisa keluar sebentar ga?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Heh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Onegai..." Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu. Aku menarik napas pelas dan berjalan pelan keluar.

"Jangan macem-macem ya!" kataku dengan takut. Jujur saja aku takut Naruto kenapa-napa saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku hanya keluar sampai beranda kamar Naruto. Terlihat sebuah taman yang cukup indah dan terdapat sebuah tempat makan fast food dengan tulisan KFC. Ya, cukup dekat jika dari kamar Naruto. Hanya turun satu lantai maka kita sampai di depannya.

_Kruyuuuukkk..._

Aku baru ingat jika dari tadi aku belum makan. Aku melihat tempat makan itu sekali lagi. Hanya beberapa menit dari sini untuk sampai ke sana. Aku melihat ke dalam kamar Naruto. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan netbookku. Aku berlari agar sampai di tempat makan itu dengan cepat dan dengan harapan agar Naruto masih tetap seperti itu sampai aku kembali nanti.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi baru beberapa hari kondisinya kembali memburuk sehingga ia harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin ia sangat tersiksa jika harus terus seperti ini. Oh iya, sampai detik ini juga aku belum mengetahui apa penyakit yang di derita oleh Naruto. Satu yang aku tau, ia selalu mimisan tiba-tiba dan pasti tubuhnya akan terhuyung seolah ia ingin pingsan. Dan saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari FFn dan akan kembali lagi setelah ia sembuh nanti.

Hari ini sudah memasuki hari libur sekolah. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke rumah asliku dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Karena hari ini aku sedang senggang, aku memainkan game yang ada di netbookku. Saat sedang membuka dokumen milikku, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku mencoba membuka folder itu. Folder dengan nama My Fic. Di sana terdapat semua fic-ficku, baik yang sudah ku publish maupun belum. Pandanganku terpaku pada satu judul fic yang sangat asing untukku. Aku membuka file itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Aku menutup mulutku saat membacanya. Bagaimana bisa aku tak melihat file yang sudah cukup lama tersimpan di netbookku itu?

Saat Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari FFn, ada beberapa orang yang menanyakan alasan dari keluarnya Naruto. Apa mungkin karena mereka ingin membaca fic buatan Naruto lagi? Tapi, selama ini Naruto membuat fic atas bantuanku dan fic pertama dia-benar-benar yang pertama tanpa bantuanku-ada di netbook ini. Aku akan mempublish fic ini. Dan semua review untuk fic ini akan ku print dan ku tunjukkan pada Naruto. Mungkin saja ia bisa sembuh jika melihat review-review untuk ficnya itu.

.

_Ne, Naruto! Kau tau, jika kau tak kunjung sembuh maka tak akan ada lagi orang yang menjahiliku? Aku tau kalau penyakitmu itu mungkin belum ada obatnya karena jika sudah ada obatnya kau pasti tak perlu bolak-balik ke rumah sakit, tapi kau pasti bisa bertahan kan?_

_Naruto, aku tau bahwa kemungkinan untukmu sembuh itu sangat kecil, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menghilangkan dugaan itu kan? Kau pasti bisa membuat kemungkinan yang kecil itu menjadi besar kan?_

_Naruto, aku yakin Kushina-ba dan Minato-ji belum memberitahukanmu tentang penyakitmu itu karena mereka juga tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku, tapi aku sudah bisa menganalisa apa penyakit yang kau derita hanya dengan melihat gejala yang ada dan dengan cara mencari di internet._

_Naruto, aku tau bahwa kau mungkin tak sanggup lagi, tapi aku mohon bertahanlah untukku, Kushina-ba, Minato-jii, juga semuanya. Asal kau tau, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu._

_Naruto, aku sangat rindu saat-saat dimana kita berebutan komik, mereview sebuah fic, bahkan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang bisa menjadi masalah besar. Hari-hariku terasa sepi jika tak ada kau yang selalu menggangguku._

_Naruto, aku sangat ingin berteriak bersamamu saat menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Tanpamu, pertandingan itu akan terasa sunyi karena tak ada yang menemaniku berteriak-teriak lagi saat malam._

_Naruto, siapa yang nantinya akan menemaniku saat Kushina-ba dan Minato-ji pergi? Siapa yang akan menolongku saat aku sedang dalam masalah? Siapa yang akan mendengarkan semua curhatanku jika kau tak kunjung sembuh?_

_Aku mohon Naruto, sekali ini saja aku meminta kepadamu. Aku mohon agar kau menang melawan penyakitmu itu. Jangan kalah dari penyakit itu, Naruto. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan mendo'akanmu agar kau cepat sembuh. Kau adalah impian dari keluarga Namikaze. Kau satu-satunya harapan mereka. Jika tak ada kau, maka kehidupan Kushina-ba dan Minato-ji tak akan ada gunanya lagi._

_Regards _

_Sakura Haruno_

.

"Sakura, jika aku sembuh buatkan aku akun FFn ya! Aku tak mau terus-terusan menumpang di akunmu, tapi jika aku tak kunjung sembuh, aku ingin kau menyelesaikan semua ficku yang sudah ku publish dengan bantuan darimu ya!"

.

Kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalaku. Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Naruto? Apa kau akan menyerah? Semoga semua pikiran burukku tidak menjadi kenyataan.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>Fic ini mungkin fic terakhir yang kupublish untuk saat ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan ficku saat aku menginginkannya. Maafkan aku karena belum mengupdate fic-ficku yang kini sudah terlantar. Ku harap kalian bisa memakluminya. Jaa, sampai ketemu lagi nanti. Jangan lupa review ya ^^<p>

Regards

Seina Hanagata


End file.
